High Hopes
by fivesecondsofmisery
Summary: Samantha Donovan returns to Mystic Falls after the death of her sister, Vicki Donovan. How will she react when she is thrown into the world of the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

There are things in life you just will never be prepared for, no matter how hard you try. Death is one of those things. The emotional impact it has on a person is something you just couldn't brace yourself for. Having a younger sister who had a known history with drug use, you try to look at the situation with an open mind. Yes, there is the chance that she would get better, have a bright future, and be happy, but there was also the chance that her problem would only get worse, she would end up in the hospital, or God forbid, she would end up dead on the streets.

I always tried to avoid thinking of the latter. I knew my baby sister enough to know that she never be stupid enough to overdose, or at least, I thought I knew her. She was a smart girl, who had a lot going for her, if she didn't fall onto the path she did.

The morning I found out about her death was just like any other Wednesday morning. I had just left my dorm room, on my way to an early seminar. I remember having an off feeling about that morning. It had started off badly already. I had woken up late, because I forgot to set my alarm the night before I ran out of eyeliner, my phone wasn't working properly. Just little things that had me frustrated to no extent. I rushed, brushing my teeth and throwing my hair up in a bun. I had noticed I had several missed calls from my younger brother Matt, but I thought nothing of it. I usually called him every Friday but forgot to that one time, because I was out with friends. I'd simply thought he was trying to make sure I was alright, he was always looking out for others.

I made sure to shoot him a quick text before I changed out of my pajamas. Slipping my phone into my jean pockets, I grabbed my backpack and ran out. I almost made it to my class on time, if the blaring of my cell phone didn't cause me to stop. I let out a frustrated groan before answering it.

"Hello?" I snapped, I hadn't even bothered to check who it was that called.

"Sam?" Matt's distressed tone caught my attention.

"Matt?" I was cautious, hoping it wasn't another Elena issue. I had been by his side when she had dumped him over the summer, I knew he was now dating Caroline, but he still wasn't completely over the Gilbert girl. "Are you alright?"

"It's- it's Vic." He choked, "She's dead."

I let out a slight laugh, not letting myself believe him. It was one of their pranks. They were always playing jokes on me, "What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see me, Vicki couldn't be dead.

Vicki and I were close, I was only a year older than her so we got along pretty well. I hadn't talked to her for a while, but that's just how our relationship worked. We'd go days, even weeks without speaking and then when we did finally talk, it was as if we talked everyday. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

"Sheriff Forbes came to the house last night, she's gone Sam, she's really gone this time." I knew he was crying, you could hear it. My brother wasn't one to hide his emotions, or at least he wasn't good at it.

I didn't know what to think. My eyes wouldn't let me cry, although that was all I wanted to do. I cleared my throat, telling Matt that I would come home as soon as I could. Then I headed to class.

Now I stood here, in the house that I had grown up in. Matt and my mother were sitting at the table, while I leaned against the sink.

"I- I just understand why…" I muttered, staring at the drink I held in my hand.

"She was troubled," My mother said to me, "Out of the three of you, she always caused the most trouble."

I glared at the woman, how could she speak that way about her deceased daughter that she had just buried? "Maybe if you weren't out all the time with your endless list of boyfriends, she wouldn't have been so troubled. Maybe if you acted like a mother in any way, she would still be here!"

"Sam," Matt stood up, looking at me with a concerned expression. I felt my chest tighten with guilt, Matt had gone through more than any of us and I here I was causing more trouble.

I shook my head and slammed my cup down, storming out of the house. I wasn't well enough to interact with my mom. Over the years, ever since I moved in with her at the age of seven, I had slowly learned that she was selfish and someone I could never depend on.

I slid into my beat up Chevy and drove to the Grill. I had worked here before I went off to college, so I was familiar with the staff.

"Hi, Jess." I greeted one of the bartenders as I sat at one of the stools.

"Samantha, long time no see." She smiled sadly at me. I wanted to yell at her but instead I smiled.

"Yeah, how've you been?" I asked.

"Still working'," She told me, "How are you? I heard about Vicki. I'm sorry for your loss."

Again, I wanted to yell. I had to resist the urge to glare, I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. People die. I got it. I didn't need the constant reminder. "Thank you," I nodded, "Can I have a drink?" I changed the subject.

She looked around for the boss, but she was no where in sight. Jess gave me a small smile while pouring me a shot of bourbon. I smiled gratefully, swallowing down the shot. She placed a glass of soda and another shot down before leaving me.

"It's a little too early to be drinking, don't you think?" I looked to my side, into a pair of piercing blue eyes, I've never seen before.

"As long as a person can handle themselves when drinking, I believe it's never too early to drink." I told him, taking another shot.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked, "I like the way you think." He said, holding out his hand, "Damon Salvatore."

I eyed his hand before hesitantly shaking it, "Samantha Donovan." I introduced myself.

He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to figure something out. "Donovan as in Matt Donovan?"

"Yep," I nodded, "I'm his older sister."

"Hm, I wasn't aware he had another." He told me, "My deepest condolences to you and your family about Vicki"

"Thanks," I muttered, standing up. I had no interest in sitting around, listening to people saying sorry when they really didn't care. "As much as I enjoyed your company, I have to get home."

I waved him off and left the Grill, sitting in my truck. I would have never thought I would be in this situation. It didn't feel like I had just buried my sister. It didn't feel like she was gone. She always had days where she would just leave town to blow off steam, of course Matt and I would be worried sick, but she always came home. It felt like I just had to wait and she would show up at our door, shivering and teary eyed. But I knew this wasn't like the other times, she wasn't going to show up at our door. Instead she was buried six feet under. Cold and alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that you could join us tonight," Mayor Lockwood smiled at my Mother as Matt and I stood next to her. I looked around boredly, studying Tyler and smiling at the Mayor when he looked at me.<p>

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." My Mother said to him, I nodded in agreement.

Mayor Lockwood looked at the three of us with a sincere expression, "This town is one big family, when we lose a member, we all have to come together."

I wanted to roll my eyes. I knew it was all for show. Vicki always complained to me about how Tyler's parents would never approved of her. Matt and I shared a look.

I raised my eyebrows when Mayor Lockwood took one of my hands in his, "Sam," He nodded, and looked over to Matt, putting his other hand on Matt's shoulder "Matt."

"Thank you, Mayor Lockwood." I smiled, pulling my hand away. He smiled at the three of us before looking at Tyler and leaving, soon enough Tyler followed him.

I let out a small sigh and turned to Matt and my mother.

"I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the Mayor, huh?" Mom muttered.

"What the hell, Kelly?" I snapped at her.

"God, mom!" Matt glared at her. She looked at the both of us before rolling her eyes.

"I need a drink…" She muttered again, leaving the room.

I watched in disbelief as she strutted out. "Amazing, isn't she?" I said bitterly before putting an arm around Matt.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, rubbing his am.

"I- I still can't believe she's gone." He said sadly. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I know bub, I know." I sighed.

Our little moment was interrupted by Tyler entering the room.

"Check it out!" He exclaimed, holding a bottle of alcohol in his hand, he looked behind him to see if anyone had saw. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt laughed at his best friend.

"I'd like to see him try," Tyler said, holding the bottle out to Matt.

Matt looked from the bottle to me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Screw it, Matt." I said, taking the bottle from him, "You're only a teenager once." I unscrewed the cap and took a big swig, passing it to my little brother.

After the three of us finished half of the bottle, we went out to the party and socialized. I drunkenly said hello to people who greeted me while I stood at the bar.

"Are you sure you can handle that alcohol?" I heard a voice say from behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around, holding my hands up.

"I've been caught," I laughed, looking at the man I had met just a few hours earlier, "I guess it was too early to start drinking." I pouted.

"And here I thought you were true to your words." Damon tutted, causing me to laugh.

"I usually am," I said, trying my hardest to act sober, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing, "I guess sometimes you need something to take the edge off."

"I guess so." He nodded.

I let out a small huff and leaned against the bar, "So how come I've never seen you around, Mr. Salvatore?"

"My brother and I had recently moved back during the fall." He told me, I 'ah-ed' in understanding.

"That's why..." I slurred, "You moved here right after I left!"

"You've been off at college?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yessir," I sighed, "Studying, studying, studying."

"Mmm," Damon smirked, "Pretty and smart."

He put his hand over mine, I smiled sheepishly and moved my hand away from his.

"It'll take you more than nice words and a cute smile to get with me." I told him, patting his shoulder and walking away.

The buzz I had felt had passed by now, leaving me sober and bored. I was never a fan of these founders parties, probably because I wasn't apart of a founding family. Even so, I found them bleak, I was confused as to why anyone would want to give the families anymore hype, because from what I've observed, they had enough.

"Sammy!" Matt came up behind me, putting an arm around me. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"Crap, Matty…" I tried to support the weight he put on me, but was failing miserably.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, laughing like a hyena.

"You need some air." I shook my head and pulled him outside. We stumbled a bit but made it onto the porch. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" He asked, his words slurring.

"No," I smiled sadly, "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"Have you seen mom anywhere?" He asked after a moment. I thought for moment, realizing I hadn't seen her since we talked to the Mayor.

"No I haven't." I said, but spoke to soon. I felt my throat close when I looked behind us, seeing something I could live a thousand years without. My eyes widened while I watched my mom make out with Matt's best friend. To say I was ashamed was an understatement. I felt anger rise through me, I couldn't comprehend how she could do the things she did with out thinking there would be any consequences.

Matt must have noticed my silence, he looked at me seeing my disgusted expression. He followed my eyes, his own eyes widening at the sight.

"What the…" His nose flared and brows furrowed in anger, he pushed me off and rushed towards the two. "What the hell man!" Matt yelled, pulling Tyler away from our mom.

"Matt!" Our mom exclaimed, I walked over glaring at her.

"Mom!" Matt yelled. He was really angry. I have never seen him so upset before.

"Woah dude, calm down." I glared at Tyler.

"Shut the hell up, Tyler." I snapped, looking over to my mom, "You've really done it this time, Kelly." I spat at her.

Before I could continue my scolding, Matt lunged at Tyler, pushing our mom, causing her to fall over. I jumped back, a small scream escaping my lips.

"Matt! Stop!" I tried to break the fight up but punches were being thrown everywhere. A crowd was forming behind us, as I watched in horror. Somehow Tyler got the upper hand and was on top of Matt with his hands around his neck. I tried to pull Tyler off but he wouldn't budge. Finally a man came over and pulled Tyler away from Matt.

I was immediately by Matt's side, checking his wounds. He was really bleeding. I felt myself shaking, wiping the blood off of his face with my sweater.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, "Oh god he did a number on you."

Matt ignored me, looking around. "Where is she?" He asked, I looked around, in search of our mom.

"I don't know, she must have ran off." I sighed. Typical. "Come on, let's get you home."

I helped him stand up and we walked to my truck. We sat in silence, I glanced over to him, watching as he held my sweater to his nose.

"I'm sorry, Matt." I said after a while. He looked at me and shook his head.

"This wasn't your fault." He said. It was my turn to shake my head.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I said, "You're seventeen years old, working and paying the bills. This isn't what your life should be. You shouldn't have deal with a mother that's never here, or losing one of your sisters. This isn't what it should be."

"Sam-" He interrupted me but I cut him off,

"You're smart and caring. You're determined and motivated and you deserve so much more than what you've been given." I took a deep breath, "I've thought about this all day and even before." I looked at him and smiled weakly, "I'm going to transfer to Whitmore, I'm gonna cut down on classes and I'm going to stay home and get a job here and help you out."

"Sam, no-" He started, but I stopped him.

"You're not going to change my mind." I told him, "I already talked to my counselor and she's going to help me transfer."

It was quiet as we both took in what I had just said. I knew it was the right thing to do, something I should've done in the first place. Maybe things would be different if I had originally gone to Whitmore.

Matt reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "After everything… I'm glad I still have you."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "You'll always have me Matthew, through anything, I will always be here. I promise."

* * *

><p>When we got home, I cleaned up Matt's cuts and went off to take a shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my room. I noticed a commotion coming from my mom's room so I quickly got dressed and ran out., leaning against the wall outside of her room.<p>

"Mom!" I heard Matt yell, "Don't you get it? I'm better off without. Sam and I- we're better off without you."

"No, tonight was…" Mom cried, "God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Vicki and I failed Sam but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together."

It was silent, then Matt spoke, "I want you out of the house and out of our lives by morning." Matt told her sternly before storming out of the room, brushing past me. I glanced into the room, watching as she cried by herself. I couldn't help, I felt no sympathy towards the woman who was our mother. She was nothing to me.

That night, as I lay in bed, I heard her leave. I had a feeling that tonight would be the last time I would ever see her and it didn't bother me one bit. I would have felt guilty about feeling that way towards the woman who gave me life, but after nineteen years of her absence, it meant nothing to me. She meant nothing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since the founders party and things were starting to slowly fall back into place. I was able to get my old job at the Grill back, so I was now working with Matt. Since it would take me a while to transfer to Whitmore, I was able to work a lot more, giving Matt time to do normal teenager things.

In fact, today he was apart of the Founders Day parade. Even though he didn't really have a choice, everyone involved with Mystic High was basically required to participate and he was dating Caroline Forbes so that was just an unspoken contract. Sadly, I was working, so I was barely able to see him in action, but I made sure to watch part of the parade on my lunch break.

I stood out in the sun in my work clothes, watching as the floats passed. I grinned when Matt's float passed me.

"Matty!" I cheered, waving to him. He smiled down at me and rolled his eyes causing me to laugh. He seemed so happy, you would never think that he's gone through alot the past few weeks.

"Nice to see you showing your little bro some support." I turned to the side, greeted by Damon Salvatores dazzling blue eyes.

I sighed and gave him a shy grin, "I'll always support Matty." I told him, "Don't expect any less."

"I'll keep that in mind." He gave me a short smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching the rest of the floats. I had another fifteen minutes before my break was over.

"I haven't seen you around," He said, I blocked my eyes from the harsh light of the sun.

"I've been working," I told him, motioning to my clothes.

"Hmm," His eyes scanned my body, "I should've known. You reek of fried food and booze."

I playfully glared at him, "You know how to speak to a lady, don't 'ya Salvatore?"

He shrugged his shoulders, wearing his signature smirk, "What can I say? I'm a lady killer."

"Oh, I bet." I laughed, "I hate to cut this encounter short, but I have a job to do." I told him as I started to walk back to the Grill. "See you around, Lady Killer." I called over my shoulder.

"See 'ya!" I heard him call out. I shook my head, laughing a bit.

* * *

><p>I was at the end of my shift when Caroline and Matt came into the Grill. I was finishing up with a customer before I walked over to their table.<p>

I noticed Caroline glancing over to the pool table where Tyler was while she spoke to Matt, "Caroline, give it a rest." I heard Matt say before I got to their table.

Knowing Caroline, she was most likely trying to help him and Tyler make up.

I smiled at the couple, taking out my notepad to write down their order. "How can I help the two of you this evening?" I asked.

"Hi Sam," Caroline grinned at me. I returned the smile,

"Hey Care, how are you?"

"I'm great," she replied, "I'm glad you're back. Things haven't been the same without you."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you're fine without me, Miss Mystic."

Caroline and I had been pretty close during my junior and senior year, she had been a freshman when she tried out for the cheerleading team and I had been her advisor I guess you could say.

"Yeah, but I've missed you and a lot of the girls have too," she told me, "Oh my god! You have to stop by practice one day and watch!"

I nodded my head and laughed, "I'll make sure to do that." I said.

Our conversation was cut off by a commotion coming from behind me, I turned around to see Mayor Lockwood roughly grabbing Tyler by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Tyler exclaimed, trying to free himself from his dad's grip.

I rushed over and cleared my throat. "Excuse me Mayor," my tone was harsh, "Is there a problem?"

He let go of Tyler and straightened his tie, he ignored me and looked at Tyler, "Please Tyler, I need you to go home now," his tone seemed urgent, causing me to worry a bit, "Take your friends with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's going on? Is something going to happen?" I asked, confused as to why he wanted them to leave so suddenly.

"I can't explain," He said, " All of you need to get home. Please. Samantha, tell someone you're leaving early and get home."

My throat tightened, I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah, okay," Tyler said to his dad.

I took off my apron and went to the back, telling Jess that I needed to leave. She let me go, telling me that she'd cover my shift. I smiled at her gratefully, the only thing on my mind was getting Matt home safely.

"Caroline's leaving with Tyler," Matt informed me when I was with him.

"Are they going to be alright?" I asked while we walked out to my truck.

"Yeah," He said, sounding a bit uncertain.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "They'll be fine."

I drove us home and made Mac and Cheese for dinner. Matt and I sat at the kitchen table, eating in silence.

"What do you think is happening tonight?" Matt asked, I sat a thought about it for a second.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "Obviously nothing good." I frowned, my curiosity getting to me.

Matt sighed, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to bed."

I could sense that he was beginning to stress out about the situation. I finished my food and then went to shower. After getting dressed in some sweatpants and an old T-shirt, I sat in the living room, flipping through the channels.

I was barely awake when Matt ran into the living room, he looked so scared. I stood up and

looked at him.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" I asked him. My mind was racing with scenarios that probably weren't close to right.

My heart tugged when I noticed tears in his eyes, "Caroline and Tyler were in a car accident on their way home, Tyler just called. Carolines in pretty bad shape."

I felt my stomach tightened as I grabbed my keys, "I'll start the truck, you go get dressed." I told him. I ran outside and started the truck, waiting for him come out.

* * *

><p>We sat in the waiting room, waiting on the Sheriff for any news. I leaned my head against Matt's shoulder, taking his hand in mind. "I only want you to think about positive things, alright Matty?" I said to him, "Caroline is a strong girl and she will make it through this."<p>

"I'm just scared…" Matt squeezed my hand, I squeezed back.

"I know you are…" I sighed, scooting closer to him.

"Hey man," I looked up to see Tyler standing in front of us with his hands in his pocket.

"Hi Tyler," I greeted him, standing up. I looked at Matt, "I'm going to get some coffee, do either of you want any?" I asked.

The boys shook their heads and I left them alone. I knew they needed to talk things out and mend their relationship. Tyler and Matt had been friends since before I could remember, they were together almost everyday when they were younger, they were so close, to the point where I considered Tyler as my other little brother.

I was walking down the corridor with a coffee in my hand when Sheriff Forbes walked up to me.

"Sheriff hey, how's Care?" I asked. I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

"Not so good," She shook her head, "There was some internal bleeding, they're taking her into surgery right now."

I sucked in a sharp breath, "She'll be alright though?" I looked over my shoulder at Matt and Tyler, who were distracted by each other.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged, tears forming. I frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"I was just telling Matt that she's a fighter," I whispered, "She'll pull through, I know it."

Liz pulled away from me and wiped away her stray tears, "Thank you, Samantha." She smiled, "I'll keep you updated."

I nodded and she walked towards Tyler and Matt. I wasn't sure what she had said, but Tyler seemed worried and was gone by the time I got back to my seat.

"Is he alright?" I asked Matt while I sat down.

Matt shrugged, watching his best friend call someone in the corner. "Something happened with his dad."

I leaned back into the chair, furrowing my eyebrows. For some reason, I couldn't help but think about the Mayor forcing us to go home tonight. Was this all a coincidence or was is what he was warning us about? What exactly was he warning us about?

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is shorter, but for the next few days, I am going to try my best to update as much as I can. I want to get the story flowing. I'm not exactly sure who I want her to be paired with just yet but I have a few things in mind. Thank you so much Summer Huntress and NicoleR85 for your reviews, it really means a lot to know that people are already enjoying. Thank you.:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I was spread out on the couch, watching T.V when Matt came in dressed in swimwear. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he began to look for something.

"Hey, have you seen my keys?" He asked.

I grunted and shook my head, "Did you check the kitchen counter?" I questioned, changing the channel.

He looked at me before walking into the kitchen. I heard a jingling noise, indicating that he had found his keys. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch Supernatural.

"I found them." He came back. He moved my feet and sat at the end of the couch.

"I can see that." I said, giving most of my attention to Dean Winchester.

"Have you talked to Caroline lately?" He asked after a moment or two of silence.

"No, why?" I asked. I hadn't really talked to her since she's been discharged and according to Matt she's been acting a little off so I hadn't really bothered, although I probably should try to see if she's alright now that I think about it.

"Her phone's been off all day and I don't know, she's been distant."

I internally groaned. I had to admit, there was nothing I hated more than drama and teenagers had a lot of it.

"Well, what do you expect?" I asked him, "She just recovered from almost dying Matt, give the girl some time to breath."

He opened his mouth but then closed it, obviously either holding back or he agrees. I went back to my show and he stood up, "Tyler's having a party at the swimming hole, wanna come?"

I thought about it for a second and shook my head, I had been working a lot the past week and I really didn't wanna hang out with a bunch of drunk highschoolers.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay home and hang out by myself." I told him and he nodded. He left and I was finally allowed to give the television my full attention.

Matt had been gone for a few hours so I decided to go out to the market and get some food. I thought I should cook for us, seeing that we've had take out for the past week. Now I was in the kitchen, making chicken piccata. I had texted Matt, telling him to bring Caroline over if he saw her. He didn't respond.

I was in the middle of putting the chicken on some plates before Matt had entered the kitchen.

"You're home!" I exclaimed, putting his plate in front of him, "I just finished cooking and I-"

I stopped talking when I noticed the upset look on his face, "What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes wandered down to his neck where a bandage covered something."What the hell happened to your neck?"

"An animal attacked me," He said, sitting down at the table, "Caroline and I broke up."

My eyes widened, I rushed over to him, inspecting the bandage. "What kind of animal was it?" I asked, gently peeling it off.

"I- I don't know, I don't remember." He said, I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw the wound.

He had, what seemed to be bite marks on his neck. I had never heard of an animal attack that left just two puncture wounds, on the neck too, but I had seen the same type of wound before, I just didn't know where. I went to say something but held it back not wanting to cause trouble.

I wanted to know what had done this and why I've seen this type of thing before. It was just way too weird.

"Why did you and Care split?" I asked, putting the bandage back on.

"I thought we were fine," He said, I sat down across from him,"We had a talk the other night and we were fine, I told her I loved her." I raised my eyebrows at him, I didn't know they were that serious.

"And did you mean it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Sam I did." He told me. I looked at him with sad eyes, knowing that it was hard for him. Ever since he and Elena broke up, he hasn't even tried to talk to anyone else, probably in hopes of getting back with her, I'm not sure.

"I thought she would get past her insecurities but tonight was just too much." He told me, I sighed.

"It's Caroline, Matt." I said, "She's a lot of work but she's worth it. You have to help her get past her insecurities, obviously there's a reason why she's insecure. You have to make sure those reasons don't exist and it will take a while, it's not going to happen over night."

"But I don't want to have to deal with it, she needs to understand that it's her. I don't want anyone else."

"Matt, that's what a relationship is." I told him, "You're going to have to deal with it."

Matt let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "You're right," He admitted, "I think we just need a little space."

I nodded, "If you need some space then get some, but don't push her away or allow her to push you."

He smiled, "Yeah." He looked down at the food, "You made this?"

I noticed the subject change but didn't object, "Yeah, I got the recipe from online. It's pretty good though."

* * *

><p>Coming back to work after a day of doing completely nothing was difficult. All I wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch T.V all day but we can't all get what we want now, can we? Luckily, I only had a four hour shift and was able to leave in a half hour. I was now waiting tables and listening to customers complain about whatever it was they were going through. Usually I would enjoy listening to peoples problems, it was nice knowing I wasn't the only person who went through things, but today I felt a little off.<p>

I've been distracted by Matt's "animal attack" all morning. He had told me he didn't really remember much about the incident, except that he was walking through the woods and was just attacked. I found it strange how he couldn't remember being mauled by an animal but decided not to question it anymore.

"Hey Sam," Jess came up to me with a box in her hand, "Can you bring this over to Damon." She asked me, pointing over to his direction.

"Yeah no problem." I smiled, taking the box from her. I sucked in a deep breath and walked over to Damon and Elena.

"Hey," I greeted the two, "Here is your cobbler." I handed him the box.

"Thank you." Damon smirked at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hi Sam," Elena smiled at me, but it was forced. I was confused because last time I checked Elena and I were on good terms.

"Hello." I smiled awkwardly before walking away.

I sat behind the bar, today wasn't as busy so there wasn't much for me to do.

"Hello." Damon pulled me out of my thoughts, causing me to frown.

"Hi." I breathed, "What's up?"

"What are you doing today?" He asked, I looked around and then at him.

"I'm… working?" I laughed, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to a barbeque with me this afternoon." My eyes widened, I wasn't one to over analyze but it sounded like he was asking me on a date?

"I- uh," I didn't know what to say.

"Oh don't get your pantys in a twist," He rolled his eyes, "It'll be harmless, nothing more than friends."

I let out a relieved sigh, it wasn't that I didn't find him attractive or anything because he was a wonderful guy, but the way he looked at Elena threw me off a bit. He wasn't someone I wanted to get involved with, romantically.

"I'll- I'll see what I can do." I stuttered, he gave me a tight smile.

"Good," He leaned over the bar, "Just so you know, I don't take no for an answer."

I couldn't help but scoff, "Shut up."

He smirked at me once more before walking away, "I'll see you soon!" He hummed before leaving the bar.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "This is not what I wanted to do today." I muttered to myself.

When my shift was done I drove home to get ready. I had arrived at the house to see Damon sitting on the front steps.

I smiled at him, "How long have you been here?" I walked towards him.

"Not too long," He shrugged.

I gave him a strange look before walking up to the front door and unlocking the door and entering the house.

"I'll be ready in a minute I just need to change out of my work clothes." I told him putting my keys on the kitchen counter. I turned around to see him still standing outside.

My face scrunched up in confusion, "What are you doing?" I waked to the door. He looked at me and flashed me a smiled.

"It'd be rude of me to come in without an invitation." He said.

"Uh, alright Dracula, would you like to come in?" I asked, laughing a bit.

He had a relieved look on his face before he entered. I left him in the kitchen so I could change my clothes, making sure to lock my bedroom door. Just incase.

I changed out of my work clothes into a white sundress, throwing my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my purse and left my room.

"Are you ready?" I asked Damon who was now looking at pictures on the kitchen wall.

He nodded and looked at me, letting out a low wolf whistle. "You clean up nice, Donovan."

"Trust me, you haven't even seen me cleaned up yet." I told him, grabbing my jean jacket from one of the chairs.

"Cocky..." Damon tutted and I shook my head.

We left the house and took his car. He drove us to the Gilbert's. I got out of the car, feeling a little uncomfortable. I wasn't as close to the Gilbert's like Matt was, I was friends with Jenna but we haven't spoken in almost a year.

I took a deep breath and walked beside Damon, "Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" I asked before we got to the door, "I don't want to intrude."

Damon looked at me, "Are you nervous?" He smirked.

I scoffed, "No, but I haven't talked to any of the Gilberts since I left besides a brief conversation with Elena at my sisters funeral." My stomach churned when I mentioned Vic.

"It's fine," He told you, "You're my plus one."

I nodded, "Alright." I said.

We walked up the steps where Elena and Caroline greeted us. I smiled at the two when Elena told us to just go on in, letting us know that all of the adults were in the kitchen. When we got inside, I started to fidget with my jacket sleeve.

"You're nervous," Damon purred, causing me to roll my eyes.

"No I'm not," I said sternly, "Just a bit uncomfortable.''

I didn't think about it until we entered the house but I wasn't friends with any one here. I was some what acquainted with Damon, but Jenna wasn't someone I really hung out with and I didn't know who her new boyfriend was.

"You're over thinking the whole thing." Damon told me as we entered the kitchen.

I just huffed out a laugh and shook my head. I looked over to the island where three adults, I was surprised when I saw who the third one was.

"Mason Lockwood?" I blurted, causing everyone's eyes snap in my direction.

"Sammy?" He grinned at me, causing my stomach to twist into knots.

"When did you get back?" I asked, walking over to the island and hugging him. I greeted Jenna, pulling her in for a hug as well. My nerves from before had gone away.

"I've been here for a few days." He said, my eyes widened when I realized that he must have returned for the Mayors funeral.

I wondered why I haven't seen him, probably because I only went to the wake to show my support. I hated funerals, only ever attending them if it was completely necessary, so I didn't go to Mayor Lockwoods.

"You two know each other?" Damon asked, I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Of course." I nodded looking at Mason with a smirk.

I had always had a crush on Mason. When I was seventeen, he came and visited Mystic Falls for a summer. Matt was always over Tyler's and I was always driving him. Eventually Mason and I got a bit chummy and one day we got totally trashed. Long story short, he was my first. Although I definitely wasn't happy with how it went down, I was glad it was with Mason and not some random kid from class.

I cleared my throat and looked at the group, "We were just doing shots." Jenna's boyfriend, Ric, spoke.

"Let me get you two glasses." Ric said, I nodded.

"Here," Jenna swallowed down her shot, "You can use mine, Sammy." She slid the glass over to me and left the kitchen, Ric muttered a small sorry and followed her.

"Uh?" I looked at Damon and Mason with a confused look. I wasn't sure if I did something to bother her. I sure hope not.

"She doesn't like me much." Damon told us. Of course. I noticed that Damon was sort of cold towards people, sometimes even me, but I usually brushed it off. He must have done or said something to Jenna that brushed her in the wrong way.

"We haven't met." Mason held his hand out for Damon to shake, "I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Damon Salvatore." Damon took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I know." Mason said, "I've heard great things about you."

Damon raised an eyebrow, causing me to roll my eyes. "Really?" Damon asked, "Cause I'm a dick."

I snorted and shook my head, ignoring the curious glances from the two. Damon was pretty straight forward.

* * *

><p>After we all ate, we moved the party to the living room where we played Pictionary. I had totally sucked at the game, only because no one knew how to draw.<p>

Now we were gather at the table once again, getting ready to eat dessert. I sat beside Mason, laughing at a lame joke he made while he laughed at me.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon interrupted, causing us to quiet down.

"Sure." Mason shrugged, he reaches for the knife but hesitates before picking up a piece of pie with his hands.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Eager much?" I asked.

Mason looked at me and then at the others at the table, "I'm sorry," Mason said sheepishly, "I'm an animal."

Everyone stared at him before Ric started a conversation. "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?"

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." I cooed, remembering her always spending time with the Fell. I always thought he was an arrogant jerk, but Jenna thought otherwise.

"My first mistake." Jenna groaned, looking at me, "Mason was a catch though, he had girls lining up for his attention." She gave me a knowing look causing my face to heat up.

"Really?" Damon looked at Mason, "I pegged you for a lone wolf."

I scrunched my nose at Damon. He had an odd interest in wolves tonight, and I mean really odd. And he also had a weird interest in Mason. I was probably over analyzing everything though.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted, "How about a toast?" Mason raised his beer, everyone followed along, "To new friends."

We all clinked our glasses together and drank to it. After dessert and a little catching up, I decided to throw in the towel. I cursed myself for letting Damon drive me here because now I felt bad for making him leave early just so he could drop me off at home.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked Damon as I shrugged my coat on, "Because if it's a problem, I could call Matt and he can pick me up."

"Not at all." He assured me, "I think we should say goodbye before we leave, though."

I nodded, entering the living room where everyone was seated. Caroline and Elena had left before we finished dessert leaving Mason, Jenna, Ric, Damon and I.

I hugged Jenna first, "Thank you so much for having me."

"Not a problem, Sammy." She smiled, "Come by whenever you want, honestly."

I grinned at her, "Don't tempt me." I wagged my finger at her before turning to Ric.

"It was really great meeting you," I held my hand out, he took it and gave it a nice shake.

"It was nice meeting you too." He said to me.

Finally, I turned to Mason. "I've got to say, I'm a little sad to see you leave."

I scoffed at him "I think you'll be fine." I patted him on the shoulder, then went in for a hug. "It was nice seeing you again Mase." I murmured into his shoulder.

"You too, Samantha."

I pulled out of his embrace and walked to the door, waiting for Damon as he said his goodbyes.

The beginning of the car ride was silent, until I finally spoke. "I had fun this afternoon."

"Really?" Damon glanced over at me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Since I've returned to Mystic Falls, I've hung out with my little brother. I don't have any friends my age anymore. They're all at college."

Damon was silent and I let out an awkward cough. I don't know why I let him in on my life, it just made the ride awkward.

"Where did you go to school before you returned to Mystic Falls?"

"New Jersey." I told him, nostalgia hitting me when I thought of college.

College truly was one of the best experiences I've had. Within the few months I've been there, I've made so many memories and made such nice people.

"Hmm," Damon nodded, "Not the typical place people pick for college."

"Yeah well," I sighed, "New Jerseys close to New York City but it's still low key."

"City girl?" He smirked, "Would've never guessed it."

I wanted to groan out of frustration, for some reason I always got that and for some reason it annoyed me to no end. "The city is lively and no one knows anyone." I said, "There's so many things to experience, I wish I had more time though."

"Why didn't you go back?" He asked, curiously.

"Because of Matt," I told him, "He's only in high school, he shouldn't have to pay pills at seventeen years old."

I didn't add the fact that I was afraid of losing my little brother. When I went to my mythology class after Matt called me that day, all I could think about how I could lose Matt too at any second. That was when I decided I would stay in Mystic Falls, until Matt was done with high school.

"Sentential Sally, huh?" He joked causing me to choke on my spit.

"I wouldn't go that far…" I muttered with a smile once I calmed down.

He grinned at me, pulling into my driveway. He stopped the car and parked, allowing me to get out. I straightened out my dress and leaned down so I could see Daman through the window.

"Thanks again," I said to him.

"No problem, Donovan." He waved me off.

"I'll see you soon." I said before stepping back. I waved to him as I watched him drive off.

I entered the house and kicked off my shoes, after a quick shower, I returned my designated seat on the couch. Matt had work so I had the house to myself. I turned on the television and watched a movie for a an hour or so until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for the wait. This chapter is definately not my best but I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	4. PSA

I apologize for the wait, as you know I was uncertain who I was going to pair my OC with but I finally figured it out and now I have new ideas coming to mind so I am going to start all over. It will still be a Matt sis fic but there are things I need to rewrite for it to fit the way I want. I will delete this version as soon I get the rewrite rolling. I'm sorry for being indecisive I hope you understand. Thank you.


End file.
